dowfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Stand/Shas'O Commander/Wargear
Weapons Armor Accessories Commander items Level 1 * Photon Grenades: Photon grenades confuse enemy infantry making them fire on themselves. * Snare Mines: Snare mines are a throwback to Dawn of War Dark Crusade. They can be placed on the ground and when enemy infantry trip them they slow all enemies in an area. Level 2 * Energy Core: The energy core increases the commander’s energy pool by 25. Level 3 * Fusion Blaster: The fusion blaster operates a lot like a melta gun. It does a lot of damage and has high armor penetration, but a short range. Level 4 * Stimulant Injector: The stimulant injector is a passive ability. When the commander’s health goes below 20 he instantly receives 100 health. This can only trigger once every 30 seconds. Level 5 * Shield Drone Controller: The shield drone is the first commander accessory. When summoned it creates a radius around itself that reduces incoming range damage by 50% for all allied heroes. Level 6 * Ion Battery: The Tau Commander can place the ion battery on the ground. It then increases the energy regeneration of all allied commanders around it. Level 7 * Repulser Shield: This shield increases the health and armor of the commander. It grants the ability ‘kinetic pulse’ that will knockback and deal damage to anything near the commander. Level 8 * Fragmentation Missile Pod: Fires 12 missiles in dramatic fashion dealing AOE damage which is especially good against weak infantry. Level 10 * Coolant Injectors: Lowers the cooldown of abilities by 5 seconds and the energy they use by 5. Level 11 * Iridium Plated Shield: The iridium shield increases the armor and health of the commander more than the other shields. Also grants the trait ‘heavy,’ which is the same as the armored crisis suit. Having both 'heavy' traits will make the jet ability hit even harder, while keeping the stun duration and jump range the same. Level 12 * Anti-Armor Missile Pod: This missile pod fires three missiles that are specially designed to deal great single target damage. Good against enemies like Nobs, Warriors, Dreadnoughts, etc. Level 14 * Targeting Cluster: Increases the accuracy of the commander’s weapons by 25%. Level 15 * Heavy Gun Drone Controller: Summons a heavy gun drone to the field. Gun drones have twinlinked burst cannons and automatically fire on the enemy. Level 16 * Burst Cannon: The burst cannon is a long range weapon that deals moderate damage and suppresses enemy infantry. Level 19 * Nano Technology: Increase the regeneration rate of the commander and allied heroes nearby by 1. Level 20 * Marker Drone controller: The marker drone marks targets automatically the same way the mark target ability does. These targets take additional range damage and will be targeted by the ‘sky ray barrage’ ability. Achievement Wargear * Advanced Drone Controller (Unlocked through the Tau Efficiency achievement): The advanced drone controller adds an additional ability to the commander depending on the drone he has equipped. ** EMP Field (Shield Drone): EMP field locks down all shield drones and anything under their radii. Anything locked down in this way cannot attack, move, take damage, or use abilities. ** Overdrive (Heavy Gun Drone): Overdrive temporarily increases the damage and reduces the cooldown of guns drones to zero. ** Self Destruct (Marker Drone): Forces all marker drones to self destruct causing a powerful explosion. Category:The Last Stand subpages